Not My Fault if I Hate You
by Lady Camille
Summary: SLASH DRARRY! Kilat kemarahan semakin tercetak dengan jelas di mata Draco. Ia sepenuhnya dikendalikan emosi, walaupun ada rasa di hatinya yang tidak mau melihat Harry sedih, tidak mau Harry menderita lebih lagi, namun ego tetap menang.


**SLASH DRARRY. Don't like don't read!**

Sevvy is still alive! Walaupun settingnya setelah perang. Tapi dalam fict-fict saya Severus Snape akan tetap hidup. Dia adalah pahlawan dan sosok father figur terakhir yang Harry punya.

.

Sebuah fict untuk memperingati hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi

6-9 September 2009

-o-o0o-o-

**Not My Fault if I Hate You**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

Hanya menatap dari kejauhan, ia tidak bisa mendekat lagi. Melihat pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya mencium gadis bernama Ginevra Molly Weasley cukup menjadi pemicu langkahnya untuk meninggalkan danau yang menjadi istana para duyung itu. Angin semilir yang biasanya menyejukkan tetap saja berhembus, tidak ada yang berubah. Rumput yang sekarang ia pijak juga masih hijau. Tapi yang ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan bersamanya lagi dan akan menerima pembalasan.

Walaupun hanya beberapa bulan setelah perang besar, itu sudah cukup berarti untuk Draco—sangat berarti. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, perang besarlah yang memang menyatukan mereka. Dan sekarang, tidak masalah jika harus berakhir. Tidak terima memang, jelas ia telah dikhianati—atau prasangka? Sebuah konklusi yang belum ada fakta. Tapi matanya sudah membuktikan sendiri.

Draco meneruskan langkahnya, menyusuri koridor menuju asrama Slytherin. Melihat bendera-bendera hijau dengan simbol ular berkibar ia tersenyum angkuh, asrama kebangaannya. Asrama yang selalu bersaing dengan asrama Gryffindor. Namun senyumnya perlahan memudar. Tersenyum bukan kebiasaannya, hanya sejak bersama pemuda berkaca mata itu ia jadi sering tersenyum. Tapi sekarang harus kembali seperti dulu. Atau bersikap lebih keras lagi.

"Hey, Draco! Kenapa kau?" Pansy yang kebetulan lewat menatap bingung. "Bukannya kau ada kencan dengan Potter?"

Draco hanya diam. Semua orang memang tahu jika ia dan Harry ada hubungan khusus. Cukup menggemparkan semua asrama ketika mereka berjalan bersama saat memasuki aula besar bulan September lalu. Rival sejati, musuh sejati, berkembang menjadi cinta sejati. Agaknya ini hanya pemikiran sepihak Draco, dan dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi di depanku!" Ia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, masuk melalui dinding batu dan menghempaskan diri di sofa hijau ruang rekreasi.

Sungguh ia sekarang tidak ingin mendengar namanya. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya untuk menghianati kekasihnya itu, ia bukan tipe yang suka ganti-ganti pacar walaupun semua orang tahu banyak gadis yang bertekuk lutut mengemis cinta padanya, takluk pada kesempurnaan wajah yang tanpa noda, tunduk pada tubuh atletis dan dada yang bidang. Bahkan sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum pernah pacaran, Harry yang pertama dicintainya sekaligus menjadi pacar pertamanya.

-

Harry terduduk di rumput tepi danau—sendirian. Gadis yang tadi diciumnya sudah pergi. Ginny yang memintanya, pertama dan terakhir, karena Harry memang tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Ia pun yakin akan perasaanya, bahwa ia mencintai Draco. Harry tersenyum, memandang hamparan air jernih yang beriak lembut. Ia melempar kerikil, menciptakan riak baru, melingkar dan berbenturan dengan riak yang lain.

Andai ada duyung yang molompat naik memamerkan keindahannya pasti sore itu akan sangat sempurna. Ia teringat Draco, harusnya kekasihnya itu berada di sisinya sekarang, tapi tanda-tanda Slytherin itu mendekat saja tidak ada. Tidak biasanya Draco ingkar janji, kalau memang terlambat ini sudah terlalu lama.

"Apa aku mencarinya saja ya?" gumam Harry pelan, kemudian menggeleng. "Mungkin besok saja di aula besar."

Harry bangkit, membersihkan jubahnya. Kemudian bergegas menuju asrama Gryffindor.

"Harry!" teriak Ron saat melihat Harry masuk melalui lubang lukisan, "Dari mana saja kau, mate?"

"Danau." katanya singkat sambil menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

Ron mengikutinya, dan duduk di sofa. Ia sedikit mengambil napas, ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau.. menolak Ginny?" lanjut Ron hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku, tapi.. kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain. Dan aku sadar betul dengan orientasi seksualku." Harry tampak masih santai mengosok-gosok tangannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Yah, tak apalah. Meski rasanya agak kecewa juga!" Ron menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Jadi kau tadi kencan dengan Malfoy itu?"

"Tidak, entahlah dia tidak datang." sahut Harry lirih.

Hermione mendekat, duduk di sebelah Ron dan menutup bukunya. "Aku sudah bilang kan dulu, tidak seharusnya kau pacaran dengan Draco itu, Harry. Oke, kalau orientasimu memang melenceng, setidaknya jangan menyukai keturunan Malfoy, terlebih mantan Death Eater. Pilihlah pria yang baik, Percy? Oliver? Atau—"

"Apa kau bilang?" potong Ron cepat. "Kenapa kau menyebut Percy, Mione? Percy itu normal." ia setengah berteriak, seakan ingin mencabut tongkatnya saja.

Harry memutar matanya jengah, selagi kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar ia melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Heran, kenapa Hermione masih saja sebal kepada Draco. Padahal semua sudah berubah, tidak pernah lagi ada kata Mud-Blood yang dibalas White-Ferret. Semua hal menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Draco juga sudah tidak pernah mengumbar caci maki lain dalam bentuk apapun, walaupun pelan, tabiatnya kini berubah total.

Dan Harry bukan menyukai Draco karena ia telah berubah, sudah lama malah ia memperhatikan Slytherin blondie itu.

-o-o0o-o-

Pagi menjelang, matahari telah mengintip di ufuk. Sinarnya yang lembut dan hangat menerobos jendela-jendela menara asrama yang menghadap ke timur, Gryffindor tentu saja. Dan mungkin sebagian dari asrama Ravenclaw yang terletak di menara sisi barat. Burung-burung juga nampak berkicau riang dan berkejaran. Pagi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat yang selalu indah menyambut terbukanya mata. Namun sinar-sinar cerah itu jangan harap akan masuk ke asrama Hufflepuff. Terlebih tidak akan mungkin menerobos kamar asrama Slytherin yang berada di ruang bawah tanah, kesuraman yang menambah sisi gelap semakin kental.

Dan salah satu penghuni asrama ini sama sekali belum memejamkan mata. Tidak bisa tidur semalaman, hanya terbaring gelisah.

"Sudah bangun, Draco?" sapa Goyle.

Draco turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur."

"Bukan seperti kau yang biasanya," lanjut Crabbe, "Memikirkan Gryffindor itu ya?"

"Aha, atau—" kata Goyle lagi, tapi terpotong.

"Jangan bicara lagi Vincent, Gregory, kalian membuatku semakin pusing! Pergi sana, sarapan atau apa terserah kalian." rutuknya kesal.

Crabbe dan Goyle hanya saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu. Tanpa kata mereka langsung ke ruang rekreasi.

"Sial!!" Draco berteriak frustasi. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas, bukan kepalanya, tapi hatinya yang lebih panas. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata sesakit ini. Dan rasa sakitnya juga harus dirasakan oleh Harry. Draco tidak suka dikhianati, ia selalu teguh dengan satu pendirian. Dan ia kini kembali membenci Harry.

Air dari shower yang tadi terbuang percuma kini berhenti menetes. Draco telah mematikannya, ia melilit tubuh telanjangnya dengan handuk putih. Kemudian menatap tubuhnya di cermin, sempurna sebagai 'top', memanja Harry yang sukarela berada di posisi 'bottom'. Sadar, ia segera mengenyahkan semua ingatannya. Memakai seragam dan naik untuk sarapan di Aula Besar.

Aula masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mendapat kelas pagi. Dengan enggan ia duduk, namun suara yang sangat tidak diharapkan menyapanya.

"Draco."

Diam adalah keputusan yang diambil. Ia marah pada pemuda yang memanggilnya itu.

Harry menatap bingung, "Draco!"

Muak, Draco berdiri. "Sudah cukup, Potter! Tidak sadarkah jika selama ini kau hanya bahan permainanku? Kau menganggap aku mencintaimu? Hahaha.. bodoh sekali!"

"Hey, dengar!" seru Goyle yang baru datang. "Draco masih se-Slytherin dulu! Rasakan kau Potter pecundang!"

Sejarah terulang, dua asrama yang bardamai kerena kedua bintangnya pacaran kini bisa pecah dan kembali berperang seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Beberapa murid di meja Gryffindor juga tampak berdiri. Diikuti Slytherin yang mencabut tongkat.

Kilat kemarahan semakin tercetak dengan jelas di mata Draco. Ia sepenuhnya dikendalikan emosi, walapun ada rasa di hatinya yang tidak mau melihat Harry sedih, tidak mau Harry menderita lebih lagi. Selama ini hidup Harry sudah berat, dan Draco sudah berjanji, walaupun janji itu tidak terlisan ia akan selalu bersama Harry. Namun apa boleh buat, meski sakit di hatinya bertambah tapi ego yang menang.

"Kau—brengsek kau Malfoy!" teriak Harry, terdengar nada suaranya sedikit gemetar. Ia lalu menghunus tongkatnya.

"_Expelliarmus!_" kalah cepat. Draco telah melucuti tongkat Harry lebih dulu, dengan mantra yang menjadi khasnya Harry, rasanya seperti senjata makan tuan. Draco lalu maju mencengkeram kerah kemeja pemuda di depannya itu. "Kau bukan dalam posisi untuk melawanku, Potter!"

"Dra.. Draco?!"

"Cih! Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seolah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Potter, menggelikan." tongkat Draco teracung ke kepala Harry.

Harry tidak gentar sedikitpun, matanya menyelidik mata Draco yang semakin lama semakin terlihat terluka. Ia percaya bahwa Draco tidak akan melantunkan sihir apapun. Tapi masalahnya sekarang apa? Pikir Harry, apa kau telah berbuat kesalahan? Atau Malfoy ini tidak berubah dan selamanya dendam padamu? Dan menjeratmu dalam rasa yang tidak terdefinisi hanya akal bulusnya?

"Kenapa Potter?! Tidak bisa melawanku? Terdesak? Oh.. kau kasihan sekali! Lihatlah pahlawan kita, ternyata tidak lebih dari pecundang sejati!" Draco melanjutkan mencemooh. Hatinya makin teriiris, ia sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa bibir dan hatinya saling berkebalikan.

"Malfoy!" geraman datang dari gerombolan Gryffindor, Ron yang memimpin. "Lepaskan Harry! Bukankah kita semua sudah berdamai?!"

"Hahaha.. tanyakan pada dia!" Draco menunjuk Harry dengan dagunya, "Dia yang memulai!"

Merasa terpancing akan tuduhan yang tidak jelas, Harry mendorong Draco. Ia bisa melawan walaupun tanpa tongkat. Memang sih kalah postur, jelas Draco lebih tinggi darinya, namun ternyata ia bisa mendesak balik.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Potter!" sebuah suara menghentikan mereka, menyeruak di antara kerumunan yang secepat kilat membubarkan diri.

"Pro—Pofesor." seru Draco dan Harry bersamaan. Bersamaan juga dengan tindakan terburu-buru dari keduanya untuk saling melepaskan dan menyembunyikan tongkat di balik jubah.

Potions Master berpakain serba hitam itu mendekat, masih agak terpincang. Luka fisik akibat perang besar memang belum pulih benar. "Aku rasa kalian cukup bernyali, sampai berani mengumbar amarah yang bisa mendatangkan pemotongan poin!"

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Dan kuharap yang aku lihat bukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya!" lanjut Snape dingin

Draco dan Harry tidak ada yang berani menatap wajah Snape.

Snape menatap keduanya bergantian. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Tidak—hanya, er.." Harry kesusahan mencari alasan, sementara Draco memilih bungkam.

"Jika sekali lagi aku melihat kalian berkelahi, aku tidak akan segan memotong poin asrama dan memberi detensi." memang sebuah ultimatum, namun suara Snape tidak sesarkastik dulu. Tidak begitu bernapsu memotong poin walaupun melihat kenyataan dua asrama hampir baku hantam. Kesempatan sepertinya lebih baik, dan akan menjatuhkan hukuman lebih berat jika sampai terulang.

"Saya permisi." Draco mengibaskan jubahnya kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Snape dan Harry yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Snape terus melihat punggung Draco sampai hilang ketika berbelok di koridor. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Malfoy muda itu kembali menjadi biang rusuh.

Harry mendongak, menatap wajah mentornya. Tidak ada lagi gurat keras, meski matanya tidak berhenti menyorotkan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi selain itu ada pancaran lain yang menunjukkan keteduhan, ketenagan, juga respek seluruh murid dapat melepaskan sedikit bebannya.

"Sir, tidak akan terulang."

Snape balas memandang Harry sejenak, kini ia tidak hanya menggangapnya sebagai putra James dan Lily, namun sudah menganggapnya seperti putranya sendiri.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu, setelah ini kau ada kelas bukan? Fokus pada pelajaran, NEWT sudah di depan mata." mata hitam Snape menembus hijaunya mata Harry, "Draco.. Dia memang keras dan tidak suka dikhianati. Selesaikan masalahmu tanpa tongkat, tanpa sihir. Bicarakan dengannya baik-baik."

"Yes, sir!" Harry mengangguk, menatap Snape yang berjalan menjauh dengan penuh rasa kekaguman. Sosok yang dulu sangat ia benci namun sekarang menjelma menjadi sosok yang paling dibanggakannya.

Harry-pun mengambil sarapannya, cepat-cepat memang mengingat waktunya tadi terbuang percuma, selain itu dari pada nanti terlambat dalam kelas Trasfigurasi. Ron dan Hermione juga tetap bersamanya dan terus mengomel entah apa saja.

-

McGonagall menerangkan pelajarannya di depan kelas, tapi Harry sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Tangannya memang sibuk mencatat, tapi matanya sesekali menyelidik ke sisi lain, di mana ada gerombolan Slytherin yang kali ini mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Gryffindor. Di sana Draco duduk dengan tenang. Sang pangeran Slytherin sendiri menyadari kalau mantan kekasihnya—'mantan' yang diklaim secara sepihak—itu memang memandangnya. Tapi ia segera membuang muka. Dan menyibukkan diri dengan bertanya beberapa hal tentang Transfigurasi kepada Profesor McGonagall. Terus begitu sampai pelajaran selesai.

Aura-aura yang keluar di antara keduanya semakin tidak mengenakkan. Harry juga memilih berdiam diri, tidak ada niatan datang untuk bicara dan menjelaskan duduk perkara seperti yang dikatakan Snape. Bahkan perkaranya saja tidak tahu.

Terlebih saat Draco dan anak buahnya lewat di depan Harry yang bersama Ron dan Hermione. Seperti ada kilat yang keluar dari mata keduanya. Lalu diam di tempat membuat waktu seolah berhenti, sekitarnya menjadi kosong. Menyisakan dua orang yang saling bertatapan tajam, bernapsu untuk mengacungkan tongkat dan melantunkan _Sectumsempra_.

"Harry, ayo pergi! Ferret brengsek itu hanya menggangu pemandangan saja!" seru Hermione memecah keheningan sambil menarik tangan Harry.

"Wah, ternyata Mr Potter diselamatkan oleh seorang Darah Lumpur. Berlindung di balik wanita!" ucapan Draco tentu disambut tawa dari pengikutnya. Entah di mana letak kelucuan dari kalimat barusan, sampai membuat mereka terbahak.

Kali ini Harry diam, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya. Ia ingin membuka bibir, bicara, atau sedikit mengucapkan maaf kalau memang ia bersalah. Namun semua itu tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Ayo!" Hermione justru menyeret Harry, menulikan pendengaran dari suara-suara tajam gerombolan Slytherin.

Setelah cukup jauh dan dirasa aman Hermione berkacang pinggang, "Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan dia, Harry?! Walaupun aku tidak mengakui, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau setelah perang Draco bersikap lebih baik. Namun tiba-tiba.."

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu Herm, dia bilang kalau aku bahan permainannya. Padahal—" tentu Harry tidak akan mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Draco sudah tidur bersama. Tidur dalam konotasi lain tentunya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menerawang, sedikit menunduk. Di hatinya ada lubang yang semakin mengaga, kosong, dan perasaannya seperti dihempaskan pada cadas terjal.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi api di antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin akan berkobar lagi jika kau dan Draco tidak berbaikan."

"Bukannya kau selalu menentang aku pacaran dengannya?" sahut Harry tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Hermione menghela napas, "Demi kebaikan dua asrama, dan kalau dilihat-lihat kalian cocok juga." senyum ala fans girl sedikit menghias bibir.

Harry melangkah, "Jadi aku dan Draco hanya sebagai alat?" dengusnya. "Sudahlah, jika memang harus berakhir aku tidak peduli!" ucapnya berbohong, ia peduli, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Draco. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa merubah keadaan dengan satu jentikan tongkat.

Sekilas, Hermione menatap wajah sahabatnya, lalu ikut berjalan menyamakan langkah.

"Sudah Harry, jangan sedih. Sebaiknya kita belajar saja." Hermione malas memperpanjang lagi, hanya membuang waktu belajarnya yang berharga. Dan mungkin akan membuat Harry semakin terpuruk.

Belajar dengan porsi yang lebih dari biasanya sudah menjadi menu murid tingkat tujuh. Perpustakaan selalu penuh, bukan hanya Ravenclaw yang mengisinya. Tapi siswa-siawa bersyal hijau juga banyak mengisi meja dengan tumpukan kitab dan merangkum dalam perkamen.

Tidak terkeculi untuk Draco yang dijuluki jenius Slytherin, ia terlihat memandang lembaran bukunya dengan enggan. Ia memilih tempat yang sejuk, duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Seandainya ia belajar dengan antusias dan dalam posenya sekarang pasti akan mengingatkan pada sosok Severus Snape muda. Tapi tidak, Draco hanya memangku bukunya, dan masih dalam halaman yang sama sejak dibuka. Ia justru keenakan melamun.

"Ternyata di sini?" suara Pansy menyadarkan Draco.

"Pansy?"

"Sendirian di bawah pohon, dan melemun. Ditambah beberapa kejadian belakangan ini. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, jika kau mau.." Pansy duduk di sebelah Draco, meletakkan buku yang tadi dibawanya di rumput.

Draco menerawang, berpikir untuk membuka mulut atau tidak, "Aku melihat Harry mencium wanita di danau."

"Yang aku tahu Harry menyukaimu, Draco." Pansy tampak berpikir, "Kau tidak salah lihat, kan?"

"Kau meragukan penglihatan seorang Seeker?" balas Draco. "Ya tidak lah, aku melihatnya mencium gadis Wesel itu. Dan mataku masih bisa membedakan mana Harry dan mana Bansee!" lanjutnya sedikit sinis, disertai nada ejekan tentu saja.

Pansy memutar bola matanya, "Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Kenapa tidak kau bicarakan saja sih? Malah menyulut perang lagi. Aula besar menjadi dingin.." Pansy menerawang, mengingat saat semua siswa tidak peduli asrama saling berbaur, berbincang ramah. Bahkan ada Gryffindor yang ikut sarapan dan bercanda di meja Slytherin. Indah jika terus seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti itu, tapi aku dikhianati. Aku marah padanya Pansy!"

Pansy tidak menyahut, tapi ia mengantongi sebuah nama Ginny Weasley. Ia akan membantu menyelidiki. Melihat Draco yang tampak marah, namun sebenarnya merana ia menjadi kasihan. "Teruskan belajarmu. Jangan pikirkan Harry dulu."

-o-o0o-o-

Semakin hari tidak ada tanda mereka akan berbaikan. Bosan mengumbar serangan frontal dan verbal. Mereka jadi perang dingin. Saling bungkam membisu. Dan keadaan dua asrama juga tidak semakin membaik. Membuat McGonagall dan Snape menghela napas pasrah karena ternyata bukan hal mudah untuk membuat asrama masing-masing agar melangkah di jalan yang sama.

"Severus, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku yakin mereka berdua menurut padamu." Profesor McGonagall menatap meja Gryffindor.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Harry untuk bicara pada Draco, tapi sepertinya hal itu belum dilaksanakan. Nanti saja aku tangani, Minerva." mata Snape juga tidak lepas dari meja Slytherin.

Pansy yang melihat dua Profesor itu jadi berpikir kalau pasti ada jalan untuk meyatukan dua asrama lagi. Tentunya akan mudah jika Draco dan Harry rujuk. Ya, dia teringat Ginny. Gadis Slytherin ini bergegas menghampiri sasarannya dan diajak ke koridor yang sepi. Pembicaraan antar gadis ini tampak banyak menghasilkan helaan nafas.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak menyangka kalau efeknya sampai sebesar ini." Ginny menunduk, ia tampak menyesal sekali.

"Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala sih, jadi susah. Ingin sekali mengurung mereka dalam ruangan terkunci agar saling bicara, tapi yang ada pasti saling bunuh." Pansy menggeram keras.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

Pansy memandang Ginny sejenak, "Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Draco, biar bagaimanapun dia yang lebih tempramental. Jika Draco diam nampaknya Harry tidak akan memulai kerusuhan. Thanks Gin." Pansy tersenyum dan terus melangkah menuju tangga turun untuk masuk ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Pemandangan hijau langsung menyapa Pansy. Ya, ruangan yang berada di bawah danau Hogwarts ini memang terlalu hijau, bahkan lampu saja berwarna hijau. Ia melihat Zabini yang merapikan jubahnya, yang tidak perlu dirapikanpun aslinya sudah rapi. Untuk meyakinkan diri saja mungkin.

"Mana Draco, Blaise?" tanyanya pada Zabini.

Zabini mendongak, memandang Pansy sekilas. "Sudah berangkat, mana mungkin dia mau terlambat dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Ayo, Profesor Snape bisa memotong poin kita." Ia mengambil tasnya, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Pansy.

"Padahal aku mau bicara penting dengan dia."

"Hah? Kau tidak akan menyatakan cinta padanya kan?" Zabini memandang Pansy dengan tatapan aku terluka.

Pansy menghela napas, dan meninju ringan lengan Zabini. "Ya tidak lah, kau merasakan tidak walaupun dia meledak-ledak tapi sebenarnya kosong."

"Hm, dia memang tidak selicik dan seculas dulu. Ah, Potter. Apa dia menggunakan _Amortentia_ pada Draco, dan sekarang efeknya habis?" Zabini mulai menerka-nerka.

"Please deh! Jangan menarik konklusi sembarangan, Blaise. Draco saja yang terlalu emosian, sehingga sebuah salah paham kecil saja jadi begini. Lagipula semua sudah berubah sekarang, Vo—Voldemort sudah jatuh. Damai kan?"

"Tapi asyik juga bersitegang dengan Gryffindor, tidak ada musuh rasanya kurang tantangan!" ujar Zabini santai, dan mendatangkan tatapan tajam dari Pansy. "I—iya-iya, bercanda. Itu Profesor Snape, untunglah belum terlambat."

Pintu terjepalak keras. Snape memasuki kelas dengan gaya dingin seperti biasa, sedikit luka fisiknya seakan tidak berpengaruh. Jubah hitamnya juga berkibar angkuh. Agaknya cara mengajar tidak ada perubahan, meski setiap murid sekarang memandangnya penuh hormat.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat _Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati_. Namun sebelumnya tugas kalian adalah Esay tentang _Veritaserum_, dikumpulkan Minggu depan."

Tanpa sepatah kata basa-basi? Benar-benar Snape.

Kelas yang tenang dan penuh konsentrasi seperti yang diharapkan sang Profesor. "Baik, kita kerjakan berkelompok dua-dua." Snape mulai memanggil, pertama ada Zabini dan Parkinson, Granger dan Weasley, lalu Finnigan dan Longbottom, ..., terakhir Malfoy dan Potter. Kesengajaan memang dan disambut protes tidak terima.

"Apa?!! Dia?!!" Draco dan Harry berteriak bersama dan saling menunjuk.

"Masing-masing 10 poin dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin kerena berteriak dalam kelasku!" kata Snape ringan, kebiasaannya ternyata belum berubah.

"Tapi.." Draco masih bersikeras kalau saat ini ia tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Harry.

"Tidak ada tapi, Mr Malfoy! Dan 5 poin dari Slytherin kerena masih membantah."

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan, terpaksa mereka berdua harus bekerja sama atau poin asrama akan habis jika terus beradu argumen. Tapi bagaimana bisa bekerja sama jika saling adu tatapan tajam begini, bisa-bisa yang terjadi justru salah memasukkan bahan ramuan.

"Menyingkir Potter, kau menggangguku." Draco menimbang bubuk akar _Asphodel_, tanaman beracun ringan yang digunakan untuk melemahkan peminumnya. Tapi jika salah ukur, tentu saja efeknya juga bisa berlipat.

"Kau yang menggangu Malfoy!" Harry juga menyiapkan tanaman _Valerian_ dengan hati-hati. Racun yang terkandung di dalamnya bahkan lebih berbahaya dibanding dengan _Asphodel_.

"_Asphodel_-nya kebanyakan!"

"Ukurannya memang segini. Baca perkamenmu!"

"Matamu yang kurang jeli! Kemarikan!"

"Heh, kenapa _Valerian_-nya kau masukkan sekarang?!"

"Kemarikan _Aspho_—"

"Minggir! Bisa gagal nanti!" Draco mendorong Harry keras.

Akhirnya ramuan mereka sempurna, walaupun harus beberapa kali melantunkan _Reparo_, pemotongan poin lagi dan lagi, raungan dari keduanya. Tapi nilai mereka tentu bagus, tidak perlu diragukan, Draco memang pandai Ramuan dari awal, sedangkan Harry memegang buku milik Snape.

-

"Draco, kau bisa dituntut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Potter!" bisik Pansy, "Buang saja ramuan anehmu itu, ini akan berbahaya."

"Ini brilian kan? Dia akan merasakan seluruh tubunya sakit jika meminum ini!" seringai tergambar jelas di wajah Draco. "Aku dapat ide ini dari bahan-bahan Ramuan _Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati_ kemarin, tanaman beracun."

Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau akan menyesal. Apa yang kau lihat dulu—"

"Kau tidak memaksaku untuk membuatmu mencicipi Ramuan ini, kan?" mata Draco tajam menghujam, membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam tanpa syarat.

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan lagi, Pansy justru khawatir Dark Mark Draco masih aktif. Mustahil memang mengingat Pangeran Kegelapan telah kalah. Tapi kelakuan Draco benar-benar menghawatirkan, dan yang bisa dipetik adalah: jangan berani-berani bermain api, atau menyelingkuhi seorang Malfoy. Karena artinya adalah mati.

Tanpa menggubris sahabat Slytherinya itu Draco mengayunkan tongkat, menukar isi piala Harry yang berisi jus labu dengan ramuan entah-apa-itu. Jangan salahkan Draco jika ia jadi terlalu membenci Harry.

Di meja Gryffindor, tampak Harry tanpa semangat meminum jus labunya. Mengernyit, ia merasakan rasa yang tidak sesuai untuk ukuran jus labu. Namun tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, mungkin pikirannya yang kacau menolak instuisi apapun yang dianggapnya sepele, seperti rasa jus labu yang sedikit getir.

PRANG!

Suara piala jatuh, diikuti tubuh Harry yang tiba-tiba ambruk membuat semua yang ada di aula besar menoleh, tidak terkecuali dari meja Slytherin, nampak Draco tersenyum puas. Sepertinya Harry menahan sakit di seluruh tubuh, ia mengejang, suaranya tercekat, tubuhnya mulai dingin, dan keringat mulai bercucuran. Panik, Ron dan Hermione yang berada di sebelahnya mencoba memanggil dan mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Harry. Juga berteriak minta pertolongan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya McGonagall yang tiba-tiba muncul di kerumunan, "Cepat bawa ke Madam Pomfrey."

Guru transfigurasi ini mengamati seluruh makanan yang ada di meja, ia langsung mengambil sampel dan segera menyusul ke Hospital Wing. Namun sayang, piala labu yang jatuh tadi sudah dikosongkan dan dibersihkan dengan sempurna oleh Draco.

Sementara Ginny menatap murka ke meja Slytherin, ia tidak ikut ke Hospital Wing. Mengamati satu orang yang kelihatan tidak terpengaruh jauh lebih menarik. Padahal beberapa Slytherin saja sampai mendekat ke Gryffindor. Namun orang ini.. Gadis Gryffindor tingkat enam ini berjalan tergesa.

"MALFOY!" hardiknya langsung.

Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ginny menatap mata abu-abu Draco tanpa takut sedikitpun. "Aku menyesal telah melepaskan Harry untuk menjadi pacarmu, jangan katakan itu tadi bukan ulahmu!"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara Wesel! Kau akan menyesal telah berani menuduhku."

"Justru kau yang akan menyesal! Kau memang bodoh, aku heran kenapa Harry menyukai orang licik sepertimu!" Ginny berbalik dan bergegas ke Hospital Wing.

Daripada semakin panjang, Pansy akhirnya memaksa Draco untuk mendengarkannya. Bagaimana tentang Ginny yang tidak ingin ada perpecahan lagi. Ginny sebenarnya bahagia jika melihat Harry bahagia, saat itu ia hanya ingin mengunggapkan ganjalan hatinya. Jika sudah terucap pasti lebih ringan bukan? Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menghancurkan hubungan antara Draco dan Harry.

Draco kehilangan kata, ia meletakkan sikunya di meja dan meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Harusnya, harusnya aku bicara padanya. Dan tidak—" Ia menggeram, tampak masih marah. Bukan marah pada Harry, tapi marah pada kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah kawan." Zabini mendekat. "Pacarmu itu pasti baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Tiga Slytherin itu tanpa buang waktu memacu langkahnya ke tempat di mana Harry ditangani. Kecemasan luar biasa tersirat di wajah Draco. Dan mereka berpapasan dengan Snape yang melangkah tergesa—sangat tergesa menuju kantornya. Kalau Snape saja sampai begitu, jangan-jangan memang gawat. Kehawatiran semakin melanda, terlebih saat Ginny melihat mereka dan langsung berteriak menghardik, lupa kalau sekarang berada di Hospital Wing.

Hampir terjadi saling sarang lagi, terlebih Ron yang mudah panas. Untung saja kelebat jubah hitam terlihat mendekat, pastinya tidak ada yang ingin membuat masalah dengan guru Ramuan mereka. Snape terlihat membawa beberapa ampul berisi Ramuan.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar, beberapa teriakan, sambaran sihir dari tongkat Ron, yang tentunya semua keributan tadi telah diwaspadai Hermione dengan melafalkan _Muffliato_. Akhirnya Gryffindor memaklumi, namun tetap mengancam akan membunuh Draco kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Harry.

Draco terus mondar-mandir di koridor Hospital Wing, menunggu Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor Snape selesai.

Hermione yang tadi duduk menghadang langkah Draco, "Malfoy! Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku pusing melihatmu!" pemandangan menarik sebenarnya, karena pasti tidak ada yang pernah melihat Draco sepanik, semenyesal dan sekhawatir ini.

"Tidak usah khawatir, sebentar lagi Harry akan sadar." suara ini datang dari Madam Pomfrey sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Draco terperangah, ia berlari mendekat. "Ma'am? Boleh.. saya masuk?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, "Severus masih di dalam. Masuk saja, sepertinya ia tidak keberatan."

Pemuda Slytherin itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan, melihat ke dalam, di mana Harry terbaring dengan damai. Tidak terusik, napasnya memang terlihat teratur, tapi tetap saja Draco masih merasakan sisa kekhawatiran. Ia berdiri di samping Profesor Snape yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, tidak bersuara. Dan memang bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sekarang dalam status tidur, bukan koma." kata Snape tanpa menoleh. "Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit murka.

"Itu.." ia tidak bisa mengarang apapun, membohongi Snape hanya hal sia-sia. Akal bulusnya akan mudah tertebak sekalipun ia menggunakan _Occlumency_.

Snape masih menunggu, kini ia menghadap Draco. Tatapannya membuat sang Slytherin bagai dilucuti.

"_Beri Daphne_.. dengan sedikit _Monkshood_.."

Raut Snape mengeras, "Draco, asal kau tahu, selama Harry masih bersekolah dia berada di bawah perlindunganku!"

Draco terperanjat, Profesor Snape.. jadi memang benar kalau selama ini ia menjaga Harry, dengan caranya sendiri tentu saja. Ia teringat bagaimana usaha Snape dalam perang besar, bukan, bahkan jauh sebelum itu Snape memang berada dalam jalur yang benar. _Patronus Doe_ yang semakin menunjukkan kebaikan Snape. Dan semua itu untuk membimbing Harry.

"Sir, saya.. saya yang sa—salah.." kalimat yang langka. "Saya.."

"Ughh.."

Suara pelan dan lirih itu membuat Snape dan Draco menoleh.

"Harry?" seru keduanya.

"Profesor Snape.." Harry mencoba bangun, tidak mau menyapa balik Draco. Tapi ia kembali rebah, kepalanya masih sakit.

"Harry? Kau tak apa-apa?" Draco membantu Harry untuk duduk.

Reflek penolakan, Harry mendorong Draco. "Jangan! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Harry," Snape telah selesai menyiapkan piala dan menyerahkannya pada Harry, isinya terlihat mengepul, "Minum ini, sampai habis."

"Sir, dia! Dia!" Harry menunjuk Draco dengan penuh emosi.

"Minum dulu, biar racun yang tersisa bisa dinetralisir." Setelah memastikan cairan itu tertelan sempurna Snape melihat Draco "Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Harry?"

Nyalang Harry menatap mata Draco, "Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku berbuat kesalahan apa?" tuntutnya. "Kau—"

Sekali lagi ilmu berkelit dan merancang beribu alasan musnah tanpa bekas. Draco hanya bisa balas menatap Harry penuh kesungguhan disertai ucapan maaf yang terdengar lirih.

Harry mencemooh, "Aku tidak dengar!"

"Aku tidak mau kau mencium siapapun selain aku! Dan hanya aku yang boleh menciummu!"

Harry terlonjak, "Saat itu—kau cemburu?"

Merasa keadaan terkendali untuk keduanya, atau amannya menyita Hawthorn dan Holy. Snape beranjak, mengacak rambut Harry singkat dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Membiarkan kedua murid terbaiknya itu berbicara, menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya.

-o-o0o-o-

"Zabini, geser sedikit!"

"Jangan berisik Weasley!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, kalian memenuhi tempat saja, cari pohon lain!"

"Ssttt, mereka bisa dengar Parkinson."

"Aduh kalian berisik sekali!"

"Diam Granger!"

"Kau yang diam Nott!"

"Aww.. jadi ingin mempraktekkannya."

"Jangan gila!"

Kompak sekali jika mereka disuruh mengintip Draco dan Harry yang sedang berciuman dengan panas di tepi danau. Pemandangan yang sangat berbahaya, mengingat tangan Draco dari tadi tidak mau diam, terus jalan-jalan sementara Harry hanya mendesah pasrah. Bahkan kedua orang itu sudah terbaring di rumput, saling tindih dengan jubah dan kemeja acak-acakan, serta celana yang tidak terkancing.

"Hey, kau beruntung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau dilindungi orang-orang hebat."

"Eh?"

"Aku tentu saja, juga Profesor Snape."

"Sepertinya aku memang orang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Lalu, apa semuanya telah selesai? Tentu belum! Ingat NEWT bulan depan. Lalu Pendidikan Auror. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang harus dikerjakan. Masa depan masih panjang anak-anak muda.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Drarry lagi. Meski rasanya kali ini agak absurb. Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam nama tumbuhan beserta Ramuan, ya anggap saja berbahaya. XD

Saya ingin menulis rate M! Tapi apa boleh buat ini bulan Ramadhan, jadi pending deh.

Review, jika berkenan?


End file.
